The Blind Hyuga
by T-Naruto
Summary: Complications at the time of her birth cause unforeseen events to happen. Watch as Hinata Hyuga goes through shinobi life without her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: T-Naruto does not own Naruto.**

**Hey Guys and Gals. What's up? I had an idea that popped into my head yesterday, and well I wrote it down.**

**I will keep on writing Naruto's Luck, so don't come killing me. The updates will most likely be at the same time. Let's see where this story takes me**.

* * *

Konohagakure, the strongest hidden village in existence, was home to two legendary eyes. The Sharingan, and the Byakugan.

The Uchiha clan housed the Sharingan eye, also known as the copy wheel eye; while the Hyuuga clan housed the Byakugan. The Sharingan was hailed for it's powers to predict the movements of your opponents, and copying any technique besides bloodlines.

The Byakugan was a different story. The Byakugan let the user see large distances, and also see an opponent's chakra pathway. The Hyuuga complimented the Byakugan with the Jyuuken or gentle fist. This style of Taijutsu let the user block the opponent's chakra from flowing.

Both clans were considered nobility.

* * *

We start our story with the shouts of one Hitomi Hyuuga.

"Doctor she's going into labor what do we do?" A panicking nurse asked the seasoned veteran. "Ready some warm water, and some towels. Be sure to do this quickly." The doctor told the worrying nurse.

Seeing the nurse leave the doctor turned his attention to the room where the shouts were coming from. "Hello, how are you doing today?" The doctor kindly asked the shrieking Hitomi. "Can't you see I'm in pain?" Hitomi shouted as if wanting the doctor to experience the pain too. "I see. Would you please lie down?" The doctor gently asked his patient.

With labored steps and the doctors help Hitomi finally got to the bed. "Very good; now I want you to start breathing rhythmically." Hitomi calmly breathed in and out.

A nurse had come into the room with a handful of towels and a tray of warm water. "It's coming out!" The doctor shouted. "Push, breathe, push, breathe." The doctor kept on yelling. Barking out orders like a navy commander.

"Shut up, I know what to do!" Hitomi burst all of her bottled up feelings into the surface. "Push, Breathe, Push!" The doctor kept on shouting.

"I'd like to see you be in my spot." Hitomi shouted trying to kick the doctor. "Give me your damn hands!" Hitomi shouted. Now the doctor acted stupid, but in truth he was no fool, so when the pregnant, angry kunoichi told him to give her his hands. He knew he was in trouble.

* * *

"WAAAAH" The wailing of a new-born child echoed through the halls of the busy hospital. "Congratulation Mrs. Hitomi you're a mother!" The doctor shouted ignoring the pain of his crushed hands.

"What are you going to name her?" One Hiashi Hyuuga appeared in the doorway of the hospital room. "Where were you during this whole thing?" A pissed off Hitomi asked. Hiashi calmly walked up to the doctor and grabbed the child from his hands. "The elders were running their mouths off again. I'm sorry; I wish I was here, but something tells me that my hand would have been nothing but a pile of bones if I had." Hiashi said turning to look at the poor doctor.

"Whatever, I think I'm going to name her Hinata." Silence swept the room. "…" Hiashi turned silent. Then in a rare show of emotions he cracked a smile. "Hinata it is." Giving the little girl to Hitomi he went out to see if everything was fine with the doctor.

* * *

"I can't believe this. When he finds out he is going to kill us!" The doctor flailed trying to find a way to leave the face of this earth.

"Who is going to kill you?" The monotone voice of Hiashi came from the hallway. "L-lord H-H-Hiashi congratulations!" The doctor shouted in fake joy.

Raising an eyebrow with curiosity he asked again. "Who is going to kill you?" Coldness enveloped his tone.

"I'm sorry Lord Hiashi. It's about your child." The doctor confessed. Killer Intent filled the office. Nurses ran away for it was too hard to breathe in there. The doctor though stayed his ground.

"Continue." Hiashi's frigid voice shook the doctor's spine. "Hinata Hyuuga is blind."

* * *

**The Name Hitomi came from someones story i think. I don't remember, sorry. If the author who named Hinata's mother Hitomi doesn't like me using it. Please tell me so i can change her name**

**What do you guys think? Good bad already done?**

**Make sure to put them in the reviews. Naruto's Luck should be updated next week, so be sure to review.**

**T-Naruto**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's finally here! The second chapter to the Blind Hyuuga is finally here. Ha sorry guys, managing two stories at once is not as easy as it seems. **

**Whatever enough talking, here is what you've been waiting for.**

* * *

"What do you mean she's blind!?" An angered Hiashi Hyuuga shouted waking the sleeping patients in the hospital.

"The operation was successful; I can assure you that Lord Hiashi." The doctor looked down finding the floor quite interesting.

"Hinata Hyuga's birth defect is a complete mystery. We do not know if she will be able to activate her bloodline, but we do know that even if she does activate it, it will only let her feel the living things around her. I am truly sorry." The doctor turned to leave but was stopped by the grieving father.

"Is there any way to fix this?" The saddened clan head asked.

"No, I'm sorry; we don't even know where to start." The doctor once again turned and left the grieving clan head alone.

* * *

The happy giggling of one Hyuga Hinata was heard coming from her mother's room.

"You know Hinata, one of these days your going to be strong and you won't need me anymore, so let's make the time we have that much more special." Hitomi told her fragile daughter.

Again the day old baby giggled.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hyuga; Lord Hiashi is here to see you." A Hyuga bodyguard positioned at the door told the Hyuga mistress.

"Thank you, please send him in." Hitomi relaxed seeing her husband come in. She frowned when she saw her husband in a sour mood.

"What's wrong Hiashi? You were happy a second ago." Hitomi calmed down, letting her husband speak.

"Hitomi, the doctors have just told me that Hinata is…" Hiashi stopped not willing to tell her the bad news.

Hitomi could not handle it anymore. She had just given birth to Hinata, and this man had the audacity to hide things from her! He was sadly mistaken.

**"HIASHI TELL ME NOW!" **Frightened that his wife was going to kill him he continued to tell her what was wrong.

Clearing his throat he continued the story.

"." He said quickly not wanting to get killed.

"I KNOW THAT! Tell me why you came in sad right now!" She was getting angry and he did not want to see her angry.

"Hinata's blind, okay!" He looked at her grief evident in his eyes. Hitomi looked at him, trying to see if this was a sick joke. She looked for anything that would tell her that he was lying. She could not find the lie; he was telling the truth.

"What are we going to do? If the elders find out…" She let it drag out not wanting to imagine what they would do to her little girl.

"I know, don't worry; I won't let them hurt her, but the Hyuuga's won't like the fact that she's blind. Even now, I fear that they know that she's blind."

Hitomi looked down trying to think up a plan, but couldn't come up with anything.

Deciding to let his wife rest, he gave her a kiss and left.

* * *

The next day, you found one Hiashi Hyuuga arguing with the Hyuuga council.

"What do you mean she's banned? She's only a baby!" An infuriated Hiashi argued trying to save his daughter.

"That is why we have not killed her yet! In honor of you being our clan head we have spared her life, but she will have no ties with the Hyuuga's." An old council member stated, clearly leaving no room for argument.

"Fine!" The angered Hyuuga head shouted, clearly defeated. Moving as quickly as his feet could carry him; he arrived at the hospital in record time.

Reaching the door to his wife's room he saw his wife sleeping with his daughter in her hands.

Sitting next to her, he saw the peaceful looked adorned in her face. He turned to look at his daughter. Not even a day as a father and he had already failed her!

He would not be able to see her grow up, because of some pompous fools that did not see that she was an innocent child.

He saw his wife moving, indicating that she was waking up. He saw her white pearl eyes open slowly. Blinking, Hitomi surveyed her surroundings. She remembered she was in the hospital, after a grueling child birth. She saw the cause of her being stuck in the hospital in her arms, snuggling closer to her mother for warmth.

Hiashi chuckled at the heart warming sight. Turning serious once again; he did have a reputation to maintain.

"Hitomi, can I speak with you?" He looked at his wife waiting for him to begin.

"I just came back from a Hyuuga meeting. As I predicted they have found out about Hinata's blindness." He stopped to look at his wife with sorrow filled eyes.

"They have ordered for the banishment of Hinata Hyuuga." Hiashi turned away not wanting to face his wife.

"What are we going to do Hiashi?! She can't survive in a world like that. Can't we do anything to help her?" A worried Hitomi asked.

"I have gone to the Hokage, he is raising another child, but he said that he will help us. Hinata is now a child of the Sarutobi clan."

* * *

**Short, I know. It wasn't worth the wait. I'll try better in the next chapter where things will really heat up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back, I hope everybody missed me, what's it been six months? **

**Well I don't know what to say, I'm not going to bore you with some lame excuse blaming school or my life being some tragic opera or anything like that, anyways I was reading my stories and I decided that they needed to be updated.**

**I decided to start with The Blind Hyuga just because I haven't updated this in two years, I think? Enough of this lame ass author's note, let's get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: T-Naruto does not in any way own Naruto, but don't worry my lawyer said that if I start a petition I should be able to own 25% of the story. You guys should join the cause…**

* * *

Tsunade Senju sped through the forest with urgency and haste; she was followed by her only apprentice, Shizune, and her foolish husband Jiraiya, she was absolutely livid, the night before she had received a message sent from her own sensei claiming that her grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, had been attacked by an assassin. She had immediately packed her bags, grabbed both her husband and apprentice and ran to Konoha.

Jiraiya did not know what the urgency was so he decided that it was time to ask why they we running back to the leaf village.

"Tsunade, why are you in such a hurry to go to Konoha?" The Toad Sage asked hopping to the tree next to her.

Tsunade stopped and looked up at the sky, she guessed that it was about noon, looking at her companions she noted that Shizune seemed to be a little tired, she sighed and took a seat on the branch of a tree.

"We'll take a break here." She said as she tossed two ration bars at Jiraiya and Shizune and ate one herself. Jiraiya and Shizune quickly ate their own ration bars. After swallowing the meal and washing it down with some water Tsunade cleared her voice to gain her companions attention.

"Sarutobi Sensei sent me a letter the previous night, I thought he was just checking in on us, you know see how we were doing, imagine my surprise when he tells me that Naruto was attacked by an assassin! He told me that it was time I returned to take care of him and I can't help but agree with him." Tsunade finished she looked at her husband and could see the rage in his eyes, Shizune only nodded Tsunade took it as Shizune agreeing with the Third Hokage's idea.

"Those ignorant bastards, don't they realize that Naruto is just a baby!" Jiraiya shouted as he punched the tree he was next to letting his anger take control of his body for a moment.

"Jiraiya calm yourself, getting angry will not protect Naruto, right now he's safe with Sensei but it's only a matter of time before another assassin comes after him." Tsunade said trying to calm her husband down.

Jiraiya sighed and nodded. Tsunade smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips reassuring Jiraiya that they were going to protect Naruto. With everything in order the group jumped into the forest, once again heading in the direction of Konoha.

**(Konoha: Hokage's Tower)**

It had been several hours since Hiashi found out that his daughter was being banished from the Hyuga clan, he managed to calm his wife down by telling her that the Third Hokage had kindly offered to adopt his daughter, he was now in the Hokage Tower finalizing the adoption and hoping that everything goes well.

"I cannot express my gratitude in you doing this Lord Hokage; I could do nothing to stop the council from exiling my daughter." Hiashi said as he signed his name on the line that said that he agreed with all the terms and conditions that came with the adoption.

He handed the pen over to Hiruzen and saw him sign his name on the paper changing Hinata's last name from Hyuga to Sarutobi.

"Don't worry about it Hiashi, you can rest assured that I will take care of your daughter as If she were one my own." Hiruzen smiled quickly dismissing Hiashi's worries.

"By the way Lord Hokage, you mentioned that you were taking care of another child, if I may ask who the child you are taking care of is." Hiashi asked curious of his daughter's roommate so to speak.

"Ah that would be young Naruto. He was recently attacked he will remain with me until his grandparents arrive." Hiruzen said noting the Hyuga leader's eyebrow rising in curiosity.

"I was under the impression that the boy is an orphan." Sarutobi only smiled and looked out the window. "You will receive the full explanation momentarily, for now we have to welcome the family."

Hiashi was about to ask what he meant by that but his train of thought quickly left the station when he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade, two members of the Sannin inches away from him.

"Sarutobi Sensei I received your letter, is Naruto okay, he's not hurt is he? What about the assassin did they capture him?" Tsunade questioned her mouth spitting out questions.

"Don't worry Tsunade; Naruto is fine no harm came upon him, he was resting in his crib when somebody managed to enter his room, they were going to stab Naruto but they ran when they heard an Anbu agent outside the door." Sarutobi said.

"Thank goodness he is alright." Jiraiya said releasing a sigh of relief. He looked around the room and noted that Hiashi Hyuga was staring at the group with his eyes wide and his mouth relaxing on the floor.

Hiashi looked at Hiruzen his words coming out in a form of stutter.

"Y-you're t-telling m-me t-that t-these t-two a-are N-n-Naruto's g-grandparents." Hiashi managed to say.

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded.

Sarutobi and Shizune nodded.

Even Ton-Ton nodded.

Hiashi could not comprehend the information rushing through his brain the information combined with the lack of oxygen reaching the brain resulted in him unceremoniously fainting.

**(A Couple Hours Later)**

"How long do you think he's going to be out?" Jiraiya asked quietly poking the Hyuga leader with a stick.

"I don't know but I don't think poking him with a stick is going to make him very happy." Shizune commented shaking her head at Jiraiya's stupidity.

A soft groan escaped from Hiashi's mouth as he quickly came to. He felt the sharp sensation of a wooden stick poking his side and quickly lashed out with a chakra enhanced hand quickly breaking the wooden stick and Jiraiya's middle finger.

Jiraiya screeched in pain, the pain was unbearable his heart was broken in two his poor stick was broken!

"Stop being such a baby, it's jus a stick you can get a new one in the forest." Tsunade said as she sat down in one of the office's comfy sofas.

Hiashi quickly stood up and patted himself off.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your stick. I would stay for the funeral but I have matters to attend to, I hope you have a nice day, Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya, and Lord Hokage." He formally bowed and turned to leave.

"Stop right there Hiashi, I wish to examine your daughter to see what would cause the birth defect." Tsunade said stopping Hiashi in his tracks.

"Sarutobi Sensei has informed me of your daughter's problem and I would like to see what happened." Tsunade said as she opened a medical file with Hinata's name.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I will take you to my wife and daughter immediately." Hiashi walked out the door with an intrigued Tsunade following him.

**(Hospital: Examination Room)**

Tsunade read through the notes that she had written down, she was stumped by what she had discovered. She exited the room and entered the main lobby where the parents of Hinata were waiting.

Both Hiashi and Hitomi stood up when they saw Tsunade walking through the examination doors, they were about to find out what happened to their daughter.

Tsunade cleared her throat as she looked at the parents. She looked down at them with a frown and could only shake her head in a negative manner.

"I'm sorry." She began but stopped when she saw the parents quickly lose hope.

She decided to continue.

"I'm sorry, but what your daughter has is permanent. When I was going through the check up I noticed foreign chakra in your daughter's body, some of it was centered mainly on her eyes. I think I might know the cause but only Hitomi can answer my question." Tsunade turned to look at Hitomi.

Hitomi nodded as she prepared herself for the question.

"Two months ago as we all know was the Kyubi's attack on Konoha. The beast was releasing foul chakra and killing intent." Tsunade started, seeing the parent's nod she continued.

"Now Hitomi my question is, did you at any time during the attack, did you go outside or leave the safety of your home?" Tsunade asked.

Hitomi widened her eyes in shock as she nodded.

Hiashi could not believe it, that monster was the cause of Hinata's blindness. He stood up in rage demanding an explanation.

"I know what you're thinking, why did it only affect Hinata? My theory is this, as we all know the Kyubi is living chakra, so the chakra would need to go to something that could hold it. When Hitomi went out Hinata's still developing chakra coils managed to somehow suck in the chakra into Hitomi's body and made a new home in Hinata's body." Tsunade finished looking at Hiashi to see what he thought of the situation.

"So is Hinata a jinchuriki?" Hiashi asked.

"I cannot answer that question as I am not proficient in sealing, you would have to ask Jiraiya a question like that, but from what I do know about Jinchuriki I believe that she is not as she does not have the actual beast sealed into her, she only has slight chakra from Kyubi, I believe that she will show signs of rapid healing, she will also have a bigger chakra pool, but I'm not sure. As I said before this is something that only Jiraiya can answer." Tsunade finished crossing her arms and assuming a thinking pose.

"We can ask him when we go to the tower." Tsunade said as she gathered her equipment and left the hospital leaving the two parents to absorb the information.

Hitomi turned to her husband and hugged him tightly, hot tears running down her cheek.

"It's okay; you couldn't have known that this was going to happen. All we can do now is to support Hinata without the council finding out, nobody can find out about this though, if they know that she has a small amount of Kyubi's chakra in her…" Hiashi could not finish as he remembered what happened to the real jinchuriki of the Nine Tails.

"She will be fine with Lord Hokage." Hitomi nodded and gathered herself.

"Your right, I will talk to Lord Jiraiya in the morning to see if there are any other problems that we need to know about." Hiashi said as he and his wife quietly walked out of the hospital unaware that somebody had listened to the entire conversation.

**(Senju Compound)**

Tsunade could only yawn as the day's events quickly caught up to her; the moment she came home she was greeted to Naruto's loud cries.

After she readied a bottle and gave it to him he quietly went back to sleep.

She told Jiraiya and Shizune everything that had happened. Jiraiya said that he would be talking to Hiashi in the morning anyways; he would tell him everything that could happen with his daughter.

After eating and taking a shower she quickly joined her husband in bed.

**(Naruto's Room)**

A shadow seemed to run through the room, the intruder stopped and checked to see if anyone was coming, when he was sure he was safe he pulled out a kunai filled with deadly poison. He looked at the sleeping child in the crib and a feral grin seemed to make its way to his face.

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself demon. Because tonight will be the last night you will be able to breathe in our world." He said as he plunged the kunai down into the baby's body.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 3. **

**It took me a while didn't it? Well what do you think, it's been a while since I've updated. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**By the way if you do want to join the cause just you know review. I will own Naruto! Bwahahahahaha.**

**Well until next time.**

**T-Naruto**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Blind Hyuga: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't remind me, read the story. I'm so sad **

* * *

(Last Time)

_A shadow seemed to run through the room, the intruder stopped and checked to see if anyone was coming, when he was sure he was safe he pulled out a kunai filled with deadly poison. He looked at the sleeping child in the crib and a feral grin seemed to make its way to his face._

_"I hope you've enjoyed yourself demon. Because tonight will be the last night you will be able to breathe in our world." He said as he plunged the kunai down into the baby's body._

(Story Start)

The man slammed the kunai into the boy's body. He silently cheered when he felt the kunai breach skin and smiled when he heard a loud 'poof' from the body..., wait 'poof'? He looked down to see a cloud of smoke covering the baby's crib, he waited till the cloud disappeared to find the baby gone! He panicked and quickly looked for a window to escape, he cursed and began walking back to the door, he reached the door and started turning the doorknob until a giant fist smashed through the door and punched him through the back wall and into the forest outside the house.

"Really Tsunade, did you have to punch him through the house?" A loud voice came from inside the house, along with the loud cries of a baby.

"See, you even got Naruto crying, a baby needs his sleep and it doesn't help when his grandmother wakes him up late at night to punch some guy through the wall!" Jiraiya shouted not realizing that he was only making the situation worse.

"Well what did you want me to do, say 'Oh, hi Mr. Assassin, would you like me to make you a fresh batch of cookies while you walk out my front door.' I'd rather wake up the baby, then letting the asshole trying to kill him walk away!" Tsunade shouted back.

"Well no, but you could have handled the situation better." Jiraiya said crossing his arms in defeat.

"Will you two shut up and deal with the guy on our front lawn! Poor Naruto can't sleep with you two screaming in his ear." Shizune said walking into the room carrying Naruto in her arms trying to calm him down.

"Sorry Shizune." The Sannin said as they jumped out the newly made hole in their house to capture the man.

The assassin was confused, wondering where he was, his head hurt and there was a lot of screaming, he looked around and saw a house with a giant hole in it, he laughed when he heard that a man was thrown through the wall.

'Poor sucker must be in a world of pain.' He thought before quickly putting two and two together and realizing that he was the poor sucker that was punched through the wall. He gripped his head when he remembered the events that led to him being punched through the wall.

"That's right, I tried to kill the demon."

"Well it's nice to know that we already have a confession from you, now please be a dear and don't try to escape." The man turned to see two giant smiles that promised death and complete dismemberment of his body if he didn't comply.

0o0

(Hokage's Office)

"So _**this**_ man infiltrated your house, reached Naruto's bedroom, killed Jiraiya's henged clone, and tried to escape before Tsunade punched him through a wall and into the forest, where he confessed that he tried to kill Naruto. Am I correct?" Jiraiya nodded before putting a hand around Tsunade trying to get her to calm down.

Sarutobi sighed and massaged his temples before calling for Anbu to take the prisoner to the Interrogation Department of Konoha.

"Old man, this has gone too far! We're tempted to just leave the village with Naruto and never come back." Tsunade shouted letting her emotions get the better of her. She calmed down when she felt Jiraiya's hand rub her back ensuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"I know how you feel Tsunade, but now that you're here, hopefully the attacks will stop." Sarutobi said trying to stop the woman from leaving the village. Tsunade only scoffed and turned, stopping at the door to say a few words.

"I don't care, those villagers cross the line one more time and I'm taking Naruto never returning to Konoha. Jiraiya I'll meet you at the house after you're done here. Poor Shizune is probably cursing us out for leaving her with the baby." Finished with the conversation, she slammed the door and headed home.

"I'm sorry old man, hearing that her grandson almost died really worried her. She's trying to cope, but I will not blame her if she does leave the village with Naruto." Jiraiya said trying to explain his wife's behavior.

"It's fine, I understand, she's lost a lot, little Naruto is the only connection she has to Minato." Sarutobi said staring at the picture on the other side of the room showing Konoha's previous Hokage's.

Jiraiya smiled remembering the day that Minato was born. He also smiled when he remembered exactly **_how_** Konoha's Fourth Hokage was born.

"Anyways I want to hear what you have to say about young Hinata's situation." Sarutobi said stopping Jiraiya from remembering his wife beautiful body on top of him while he- okay on with the story.

Jiraiya quickly looked back at his teacher and cleared his throat.

"Well according to what Tsunade told me, I have to say that the kid is not a Jinchuriki, she just absorbed the chakra it wasn't sealed into her or anything, I will have to put some seals on her to purify the chakra that is in her, but other than that no, she is in no way to be considered a Jinchuriki. I can't say anything about her eyes though. Honestly, I think that the chakra is just blocking the brain from sending signals to her eyes to see. If that's the case we're going to have to wait till her reserves are large enough to be able to safely absorb the chakra into her chakra coils. Unfortunately, that won't be until she at least has Chunin level reserves." Jiraiya finished slowly sipping on the tea that the Hokage's assistant brought in while he was talking.

"If that's the case, she will be blind her entire childhood. It's sad to admit that even if we do tell the Hyuga clan of her predicament, they still won't accept her." Sarutobi frowned not liking the clan's behavior in this entire mess.

"_**If**_ it is what I just explained then by the time her vision returns, she will need to take some therapy to help her see. As well as training for her Byakugan if she does activate it." Jiraiya said setting the tea cup on his teacher's desk.

"Interesting, I'll be sure to tell her parents that in the morning." Jiraiya simply nodded and turned to leave.

"Jiraiya before you leave If you could please answer one more question." Sarutobi said stopping Jiraiya from opening the door. Jiraiya turned to look at his old teacher and nodded.

"How exactly did Hinata absorb the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra when she was in her mother's stomach?" Sarutobi asked.

He quickly regretted asking the question when a perverted grin found itself planted on Jiraiya's face.

"Well Sarutobi-sensei I would have to say that the chakra had to enter Hitomi's body first, Now I could say that the chakra might have entered through her mouth, but I don't think that a human can inhale chakra. Plus, the chakra needed to immediately enter Hinata's chakra coils as well, so you know I think that the chakra might have entered through a more private area in her body... If you know what I mean." Jiraiya started laughing his ass off when he saw blood running down Sarutobi's nose.

"I'll see you later, pervert!" Jiraiya shouted quickly running out the door.

0o0

(Hokage's Office - Next Morning)

"So Hinata might be able to see?" Hiashi asked as he smiled at the good news.

Sarutobi nodded and smiled as well, he was going to continue but he could see that Hiashi just wanted to return home and inform his wife.

"I'll give Hinata to Jiraiya so he can apply the seals to purify the demon's chakra later in the evening, you may go and inform your wife on Hinata's situation." Hiashi bowed before quickly running out the door to return home.

He looked down and sighed when he saw that he still had an entire mountain of paperwork to finish, but decided to just relax and look out the window. He smiled when he saw small white snowflakes hitting Konoha's streets below.

He frowned when heard a knock and quickly told them to come inside. Seeing that it was Jiraiya he kept the frown on his face, trying to kill him with his eyes for ruining his small break.

"Hey old man, can I sleep at your house tonight?" Jiraiya said as he walked in with bruises all over his body.

"What did you do?" Sarutobi asked. Jiraiya merely rubbed the back of his head before explaining.

"I was peeking on Tsunade while she was in the shower again."

* * *

**Well I know it was short, but I can't really do anything while Naruto and Hinata are babies, so expect a time skip next chapter. Maybe I can finally get started on the story, I should have written all four chapters into one massive chapter instead of making you guys wait for 2 years.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. I'll see you guys later.**

**T-Naruto.**


End file.
